


Remeber

by willowbot2000



Category: Irondad and Spiderson - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt Morgan Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, Irondad, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Whump, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000
Summary: Tony and Morgan get into a car accident.  Tony sees someone he though he would never see again.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Morgan Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Remeber

Tony cursed when the car had hit the wall. He had been driving his five year old daughter to school when he lost control of the wheel. She was sitting in the backseat, singing loudly to the song on the radio and squirmed in her car seat. Now she was absolutely silent. It worried Tony since the airbag was keeping him from turning around to see what happened. The windshield was shattered and glass was covering the passenger seat and his lap. His window was still intact, but the door was crushed.

Tony groaned as he reached for his phone. He grabbed what he thought was his phone and turned it on. He was happy he had connected FRIDAY to his phone. "FRIDAY! Call the EMTs and tell them about the situation." He then focused on his next problem, getting himself and Morgan out of the car. He pushed the airbag out of his face and grabbed a sharp piece of glass and started cutting the seat belt off of himself.

After cutting through the tough strap, then tried to kick open the door. Every time Tony kicked the door, a wave of pain would shoot up his leg. He though about giving up, but he needed to help Morgan. He pushed the door harder, this time using his whole body strength. Tony screamed in frustration when the door still didn't budge. He needed to help Morgan. He needed to make sure she was fine. Feel her pulse and be relieved when there was a steady heartbeat.

When Tony heard sirens, he felt relieved. Morgan could be saved. She had a chance. When the ambulance pulled out, paramedics started pouring out of the vehicles and climbed onto the front of the car, crawling through the hole where the windshield used to be. "Get my kid out from the back first! I'll be fine." Tony shouted at the men. Two men crawled to the backseat and cut off Morgan's seat belt carefully.

As they carried her out, Tony got his first glimpse at his child. Her arm was bent in a awkward position, she had a large black bruise on her forehead, and a cut in the middle of the bruise that had blood dripping down her face. His face went pale. He felt as if he was punched in the stomach. When he tried to breath, his lungs didn't allow him and he felt shock fill his bones. He started wrestling to get out of the car. She needed him. He needed to be there.

"Hey!" One of the paramedics shouted. "Stop doing that! You're going to get out soon." The paramedics couldn't crawl through the window again, because the car was slowly getting crushed. They all pulled on the door as hard as they could, and the door opened slightly. it was still enough for him to escape. When Tony was out, he got a chance to see all of his injuries. He had a long cut going down his leg and blood was pouring from the wound. His arms had cuts up and down them.

One of the paramedics pulled Tony aside and explained what happened in the car accident. "When the car hit the wall, the windshield broke on impact and shards went flying. Luckily, your daughter was sitting behind you, so the shards did hurt her. But her car seat flew forwards causing her to hit her head and break arm. The giant cut on your leg was caused by you moving it and scraping it against something."

Tony thanked the man for explaining the accident to him and started looking for Morgan. He found her laying on a bed crying. Next to her stood someone familiar. When Tony got a closer look at him, it was his old mentee, Peter. They hadn't spoken since he defeated Thanos. He claimed he couldn't stand to see his mentor in so much pain. Even when Quentin Beck attacked him, he refused to come and visit him. No matter how much Tony begged him to.

Now there Peter stood, more like kneeled, next to his daughter. He held her good hand as she cried. Tony knew Peter didn't want to see him. But he was so happy to see Peter again. When Peter looked up he rose slowly to meet his mentor. "I heard about the accident. I came as quick as I could." Peter motioned to his car. Tony had forgotten Peter knew how to drive. He still wished he could have taught him.

"No fatal injuries except for the broken arm." A paramedic said. "You still have to ride with us." He said. Peter looked up at Tony, tears in his eyes. "Can i ride with you?" Tony nodded, hugging his son tightly. In the car ride, the paramedic smiled as the two fell asleep on eachother.


End file.
